kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Learning the Truth
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot While Haruto tries to help Shiho, a housewife whose life is falling apart around her after being attacked by Ghouls and the new Phantom, Rinko tries to discover the identity of a young man who got into a drunken fight, without knowing that he is the Phantom Phoenix. Synopsis On a stormy night, furious of Wiseman's refusal to have him deal with Kamen Rider Wizard for the time being, Phoenix takes his frustration out on some drunks. He fights with them before being found by Rinko. The next day, a young housewife called Shiho Arai is attacked by the Phantom Beelzebub and protected from his Ghouls by Haruto as Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style while Shunpei escorts the housewife to safety. Finding that protecting the Gate is tougher than they thought, Haruto uses his Dress Up Ring to accompany her to her formal luncheon. However, both there and then at a dance class, Haruto finds Shiho being completely ignored to her dismay. Even Shunpei shoves her aside in an occasion after offering to be her friend, with Haruto realizing that everyone she has ties with is under Beelzebub's control. Confronting Beelzebub as he had Shiho's husband abandon her, Haruto transforms to fight the Phantom's Ghouls using the Excite Ring as Kamen Rider Beast joins the fray. However, Beelzebub reveals his ability to bend time-space and proceeds to overpower Wizard. Meanwhile, unaware that he is Phoenix, Rinko learns from questioning a flower shop owner who identifies the youth as Yugo Fujita, a quiet and diligent man who worked for him in the past before mysteriously disappearing six months ago during the solar eclipse. Realizing the youth is a Phantom, Rinko investigates Yugo's apartment with Phoenix following her before making his move. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Conducter/ : IZAM * : * Shiho Arai's Friends: , * Drunker: * Cook: * Doorman: * Flower Shop Owner: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Beelzebub: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Hurricane, Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Dress Up, Excite, Big **'Style Used:' ***Hurricane Style, Flame Style, Flame Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Griffin, Chameleo, Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle, Buffa Mantle Haruto Dress Up.png|Dress Up Ring (Haruto) Wizard Dress Up.png|Dress Up Ring (Wizard) Haruto Excite.jpg|Excite Ring (Haruto) Wizard Excite.jpg|Excite Ring (Wizard) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 48, Mission 48: Setting the Trap. *'Viewership': 6.1% DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 5 episodes 18-21: The Magic of Food, Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow, Learning the Truth and The Dragons' Wild Dance. DSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢近づく真相｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢近づく真相｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard